


Two Fentons walked into a restaurant.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [6]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Season/Series 04, Time Travel, that’s like in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “And one way or another you are going to listen what I have to say not only because I have to tell you is important - as in the world is going to end if we don’t stop it - but also because my sister stole our parents van and once mom and dad find us we’re going to grounded for life even though you’re hunter.”Sam stares and one of his eyebrows rose up at Danny mentioning the whole end of world.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: SuperPhantom snippets. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Two Fentons walked into a restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWritingPrisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingPrisoner/gifts).

The bell above the restaurant’s only exit rings. It’s because of what he’s been doing with Ruby that makes Sam look up. (Turns out finding situations where he can practice his powers can and will anger the demons who were friends or, to be more accurate, allies to the demons Sam had killed.) One, the dark haired boy, was a teenager and the second one, a girl with ginger hair, could be a teenager too (though a few years older than the boy she’s with) or she was a young adult.

The boy’s eyes meet Sam’s own eyes and there’s something about the kid’s eyes that’s familiar. Sam doesn’t get to place what exactly he sees in those eyes because the kid then whispers to his friend. The pair of them start making their way towards him and Sam doesn’t get up and he doesn’t even grab the dirty looking salt shaker that’s in the middle of the table he’s eating at. No, Sam counted how many other people were in this restaurant besides the three of them. There were six customers and, as far as he could see, there were three employees. It was likely that there were more than that just nine other people in this restaurant. 

It’s after he’s done the math that Sam wonders if they are demons or something else Sam and his brother had hunted before. 

(“Are my powers part of my soul or are they connected to my body?” Sam had finally been able to ask after Sam had scratched Ruby’s itch and it’s not like he isn’t attractive to her but the more time they waste the more time his brother is in hell because of Sam. 

Confusion began to replace the blissed expression on Ruby’s face and her eyebrows knitted together. They, her eyebrows, are dark brown this time around because Sam had asked that Ruby didn’t possess anyone but rather someone who was in a coma; Sam very pointedly doesn’t wonder if he’s the reason why someone doesn’t know where their sister is at. 

“Why are you asking?” There’s something in her eyes (expect they’re not hers whispers a voice in Sam’s head that sounds a lot like Dean) and she’s gets partially up from the bed which makes her chest visible to his eyes. “Sam if you’re thinking about making a deal or letting yourself get killed thinking you’ll go to hell you have another thing coming-“ 

And Sam winces at her words - at what she doesn’t say, at the things Dean would have said even if not phrased or conveyed the best. Because Sam’s brother wasn’t the best at talking but still he had tried when it was important.) 

The teenager and possible slide into the booth in front of Sam. It’s then that Sam realizes that they’re not friends or not just friends. The two of them are siblings, he can tell now that they’re close and right next to each other so it’s easier to realize. 

The girl is taking in the sight of him but the the brother isn’t even though Sam doesn’t recognize the kid from a previous encounter. 

“My name is Danny and that’s my sister Jazz,” the kid introduces himself. There isn’t emotion that’s standing out in his voice, not even anger or a hatred masked in a polite tone can be heard. “And one way or another you are going to listen what I have to say not only because I have to tell you is important - as in the world is going to end if we don’t stop it - but also because my sister stole our parents van and once mom and dad find us we’re going to grounded for life even though you’re hunter.” 

Sam stares and one of his eyebrows rose up at Danny mentioning the whole end of world. (In the back of his head Sam can’t help but think the siblings in front of him are like how Dean and him were as kids. That’s what had been familiar earlier.) 

“You’re not going to want to believe me - you didn’t believe your brother when he tried telling you about Ruby - but I have things I can tell you and the others as proof. First, you relieved a Tuesday over years but you lost count on how many. On that Tuesday Dean kept dying one way or another because Gabriel was trying to-“ 

“Gabriel?” Sam interjects but that wasn’t the name of the trickster who had done that to Sam. His name had been Loki and- 

Danny’s eyes widen in surprise for just a second before they go back to normal. “Right,” the boy mutters to himself more than Sam, “you don’t know about that yet.” 

And even though Sam wants to know why these siblings are here to talk to him about Ruby (How did they even know Dean had warned him about her when Sam’s brother had been alive...Because that’s what a hunter would naturally do, Sam thought answering his own question, not trust the demon especially demons bearing gifts like Greeks.) Sam wanted to know more about Loki or Gabriel - whatever his real name - because now that he thinks about it: if Loki could make him relive a single day over and over than maybe he could do more than just time loop. 

Maybe there was another way to rescue Dean from hell.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this sunflower.


End file.
